creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Grauen im Dunklen
Es fängt an.... Es war mal wieder einer dieser Tage wo ich mit meinen Freunden Daniel,Tobi,Emily und Selina eine verlassene Fabrik besuchen wollten.Es war ein Freitag Abend wo wir von Daniels Haus los gingen. Wir sind nichts annähernd los gegangen. Nach ein paar Stunden Fußmarsch waren wir nun endlich da. „Endlich!“ sagte Selina beruhigt. „Und jetzt kommt der spannendste Teil unseres Abenteurers!“ rief ich voller Begeisterung in unsere Gruppe. Daniel klopfte mir auf die Schulter und sagte zu mir „Du machst dir eh gleich in die Hosen, ich geh lieber vor“ mit diesen Worten ging Daniel voran. Nun standen wir vor der Fabrik, sofort kam Tobi und erzählte die Geschichte der Fabrik während wir rein gingen. Doch das interessierte mich gerade wenig was er erzählte ich wollte nur noch da rein und alles erkunden. „Ich bleib vorne!“ ruft Daniel „Ja, bleib da auch!“ fügte ich lachend hinzu. Als wir in der Fabrik waren, quetsche sich Selina gegen Tobi „Was machst du da Selina?“ fragte Tobi mit einen komischen Blick. „Ich hab Angst...“ schmunzelte sie schüchtern und drückte sich näher an Tobi. „Brauchst du aber nicht haben“ fügte Tobi beruhigt hinzu, worauf er Selina in den Arm nahm und Selina rot wurde. Emily stand da und guckte Daniel hinter her was er so gemacht hat. „Ich hab was gefunden Leute!“ rief Daniel. Wir vier bewegten uns zu Daniel „Hier ist der Keller, man sollte immer dort rein gehen wenn man sich gruseln will“ erzählte Daniel uns. Daniel übersah das Schild was neben ihn lag und ging weiter zur Tür, während ich mir das Schild anguckte “Betreten verboten“ stand drauf. „Auf den Schild steht Betreten verboten“ erzählte ich ihnen doch denen war es egal und gingen einfach weiter als wäre nichts passiert. Daniel machte die Tür auf und wir sahen einen langen Gang der auch einen rechten Gang besaß. Daniel und die anderen gingen gerade aus durch, doch gerade an der Abzweigung guckte ich nach rechts und was ich da sah setzte mich in den Schockzustand und ich fiel in die Ecke. „Ricardo!“ rief Tobi und rannte zu mir. „Dort war eine Gestalt die mich mit seinen großen weißen Augen anstarrten“ erzählte ich Tobi. „Ach Schwachsinn das war bestimmt eine Ratte“ rief Daniel zu uns rüber. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Ich stand wieder auf, auch wenn es mühevoll war. „Sackgasse“ fluchte Daniel. „Ah!“ schrie Emily als sie etwas sah. „Was ist?“ fragte Selina. „Da war ein Monster!“ antwortet Emily schreiend. „Hatte es auch große weiße Augen, wie die Gestalt die ich sah? fragte ich leise. „Ja!“ antwortete sie mir ängstlich. „Siehst du Daniel es war keine Ratte!“ erzählte ich Daniel. „Wenn es keine Ratte ist, was war es dann?“ fragte Daniel. Selina drückte sich noch näher an Tobi. „Tobi...ich habe Angst...“ wisperte Selina zu Tobi. „Ist schon gut, wenn wir wieder zurück gehen ist alles sicher!“ antwortete er Selina. „Wenn du es sagst“ sagte sie. „Okay, dann wollen wir mal wieder zurück gehen!“ sagte Daniel. „Ok!“ antworteten wir laut. Und so gingen wir wieder mit unseren Schritten zurück. Freiheit! Doch als wir draußen waren fehlte Emily. „Kacke!“ schrie Daniel. „Wir müssen sie suchen!“ schrie Selina ängstlich. „Aber wer soll gehen, Ricardo hat dieses Monster bereits gesehen und ist umgekippt“ erzählte Daniel. „Und du hast ja auch Angst“ fügte Tobi zu Daniels Worten hinzu. „Dann müssen entweder Tobi oder ich gehen, aber wer?“ fragte Daniel uns. „Ich weiß es nicht“ antworteten Selina und ich. „Wie wäre es wenn wir beide gehen?“ antwortete Tobi auf Daniels Frage. „Wäre auch eine Idee“ sagte Daniel. „Okay, dann machen wir das so“ sagte Tobi. „Tobi?“ fragte Selina leise. „Was ist denn?“ antwortete Tobi. „Pass bloß auf dich auf, Verspreche es mir!“ wimmerte Selina. „Ja ich passe schon auf mich auf“ sagte Tobi und umarmte Selina.“Und du Ricardo, du passt auf Selina auf!“ fügte Tobi hinzu.“Okay, ich gebe mein bestes falls was passieren sollte“ antwortete ich auf Tobis Anforderung. „Wir sehen uns gleich mit Emily!“ schrie Daniel und ging mit Tobi erneut in die Fabrik. „Denkst du die kommen raus?“ fragte ich Selina besorgt. „Bestimmt!“ schrie Selina. „Das wollen wir hoffen.....“ sagte ich leise. „Sollten wir die Polizei rufen?“ fragte Selina mich. „Nein, hast du vergessen das wir hier nicht sein dürfen, wenn sie uns erwischen sind wir dran!“ antwortete ich auf Selinas Frage. „Okay, hast recht“ antwortete mir Selina. „Aber was ist wenn sie nicht wieder kommen?“ wimmerte Selina. „Hast du nicht eben gesagt das sie bestimmt raus kommen?“ fragte ich Selina. „Ja....Tobi ist ja dort!“ sagte Selina erleichtert. Wiedermal in der Fabrik.... „Scheiße wo ist Emily!“ schrie Daniel. „Sie muss hier sein!“ antwortete Tobi. „Und was ist wenn....wenn....sie bereits Tod ist!“ schrie Daniel ängstlich. „Dann können wir sie nicht mit raus bringen, leider“ antwortete Tobi leise. „Da ist was!“ schrie Daniel während er mit seinen Fingern ins dunklere zeigt. „Ist das Emily oder ist es das Monster?“ sagte Tobi hektisch. „Ich bin es, Emily“ erzählte eine schmerzende Stimme. „Emily?!“ schrie Daniel und wollte zu ihr rennen doch was er sah war nicht die Emily die er mal kannten. „Was ist mit dir passiert?“ fragte Daniel mit großen Augen.Währenddessen übergab sich Tobi bei den Anblick. „Dieses Monster hat mich so zu gerichtet!“ wisperte sie leise. Sie war vollkommen entstellt, ihre Bein hatte Risse, bei einigen Narben konnte man sogar ihre Knochen sehen, ihre Arme waren teils aufgeschnitten und ihre Haare waren nur Halb da. „Oh Gott, wir müssen dich hier raus schaffen!“ sagte Daniel. „Okay“ antwortete Tobi und nahm Emily hoch. Zurück nach Hause.... Draußen angekommen war es bereits Mitternacht. „Ihr wart aber lange da drin, um genau zu sein mehrere Stunden“ sagte ich zu Daniel und Tobi. „Emily, was ist mit dir passiert, wir müssen unbedingt den Notarzt rufen!“ sagte Selina schockiert. „Das sollten wir unbedingt tun“ antworteten Daniel und Tobi. „Ricardo, kannst du anrufen?“ fragten mich Selina und Tobi. „Okay, kann ich machen“ antwortete ich und holte sofort mein Handy raus und wählte die Nummer. Während Tobi und Daniel Emily absetzten. „Ja hallo, wir bräuchten schnell einen Krankenwagen, hier liegt ein schwer verletztes Mädchen!“ schrie ich hektisch „Wo genau befindet ihr euch?“ fragte sie mich. „Wir befinden uns an der alten Fabrik“ erklärte ich ihr. „Okay, wir schicken sofort ein Krankenwagen los“ sagte sie mir und legte auf. „So Anruf erledigt, ein Krankenwagen ist bereits unterwegs sagte sie“ antwortete ich der Gruppe. „Okay gut“ sagte Daniel erleichtert. Nach einer halben Stunde kam auch der Krankenwagen endlich an. Sie nahmen Emily auf die Liege und rollten sie in den Krankenwagen. Daniel fragte ob er mit fahren durfte und stieg bei Emily ein. „Wir sehen uns morgen!“ sagte Daniel zu uns und fuhr mit den Krankenwagen weg. Selina ging zu Tobi und umarmte ihn lächelnd „Dann gehen wir auch mal“ sagte Selina zu ihm. „Moment mal, du willst zu mir?“ sagte Tobi mit großen Augen. „Na klar, nach so einen Tag kann ich nicht alleine Schlafen!“ antwortete Selina mit roten Wangen. „Na dann viel Spaß euch beiden“ sagte ich leise und ging langsam in nach Hause. „Das war ein Tag“ erzählte ich mir und fiel schlagartig auf mein Bett um zu schlafen. Doch irgendwas weckte mich auf und hörte ein Klopfen von unten. „Man wer ist das, ich will schlafen!“ schrie ich durch das Haus. Doch wer oder was ist in mein Haus? Halb müde schleppte ich mich aus dem Bett und ging runter um nach zusuchen woher dieses Geräusch kam. Ich nahm mir ein Messer zur Sicherheit aus der Küche. „Wer bist du, und was machst du hier?“ schrie ich ängstlich ins Haus rein. Keine Antwort. Schon wieder hörte ich dieses Klopfen doch dieses mal kam es von oben. Langsam ging ich mit dem Messer in Richtung Dachboden und rief nochmal ob dort etwas ist. Doch wiedermal keine Antwort. Jetzt war dieses Klopfen neben mir. Ich drehte mich schnell um und sah diese Gestalt von heute. „Scheiße!“ schrie ich und kippte nach hinten, alles was ich sah war nur schwarz. Fremde Gemäuer oder doch was bekanntes? Ich wachte auf, doch ich war nicht mehr am Dachboden. Es war ein dunkler Raum mit einer Glühbirne die grade noch den Raum erhellen kann. Ich sah Selina, Tobi und Daniel gefesselt am Stuhl genau das selbe wie bei mir waren sie an den Beinen und an den Armen gefesselt. Langsam kam Selina zu sich „Wo bin ich!“ schrie sie. „Ich weiß es selber nicht so genau“ antwortete ich leise. Daniel und Tobi kamen auch langsam zu sich. „Was? Warum bin ich hier?“ sagte Daniel ängstlich. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne“ fügte Tobi hinzu. „Hallo meine Freunde!“ sagte eine tiefe Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. „Wer bist du!“ schrie Daniel. „Wer ich bin? Ich bin dieses Monster wie ihr es nennt“ antwortete es gelassen. „Wo genau befinden wir uns?“ fragte Tobi beunruhigt. „Ihr seid in der alten Fabrik und außerdem ist eure Freundin Emily gestorben, sehr tragisch das ganze Zimmer war voll von ihrem Blut“ erzählte es uns. „Du scheiß Monster!“ schrie Daniel hasserfüllt. „Ach ist das nicht schön, ihr alle wieder vereint und werdet gleich alle gemeinsam sterben“ mit diesen Worten lachte es. Eine Tür ging auf und dieses Monster kam auf uns zu. „Dich werde ich aufschlitzen!“ erzählte es krank zu Daniel. „Dich werde ich umbringen!“ schrie Daniel. „Wie rührend, und wie willst du das schaffen kleiner?“ sagte es zu Daniel. Daniel blieb still. „Dich werde ich enthaupten!“ flüsterte er in Selinas Ohr. Sie fing sofort an zu weinen. „Aber, aber kleine, du brauchst doch nicht gleich weinen!“ lachte es. „Du dreckiges Mistvieh!“ schrie Daniel erneut. „Und du bist doch bestimmt ihr Freund, habe ich da recht oder irre ich mich?“ fragte es Tobi kichernd. „J...Ja...“ sagte Tobi leise. „Haha dann wird es dir genauso ergehen!“ lachte es zu Tobi. „Und dich mein Freund töte ich als letztes damit du deine Freunde leiden siehst!“ mit diesen Worten ging es zu Daniel und holte sein Messer raus. „So so mein Freund du wolltest mich töten und hast es nicht mal geschafft raus zukommen“ schrie es Daniel an und und schlitzte mit Hilfe des Messers sein Bauch auf. „ Nun leide!“ schreite es laut. Daniel schrie so laut er konnte. Wir konnten ihn nur zu gucken wie er verblutet und leidet. „Nun zu dir meine kleine!“ sagte es zu Selina und schnitt ihr langsam die Haut auf. „Haha guck mal wie schön sie ist!“ sagte er lachend zu Tobi. „Du Monster, hoffentlich wirst du büßen!“ schrie Tobi zu ihm. Selina fiel in Ohnmacht als sie das sah. Ich konnte ebenfalls nicht mehr und fiel auch in Ohnmacht. „Nicht du auch noch Ricardo!“ schrie Tobi. „Jetzt bist du dran!“ sagte es zu Tobi. „Nein! Nein!“ schrie Tobi. „Oh doch!“ schrie das Monster und schnitt auch Tobi's Haut ab. „Ah!“ schrie Tobi vor Schmerzen danach gab er keinen Ton von sich. „Haha, guck mal ihr sieht jetzt wirklich aus wie ein Pärchen!“ lachte es böse. Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir und sah wie alle meine Freunde entstellt waren. Bei diesen Anblick musste ich brechen. „Ach du bist wieder wach!“ lachte es verrückt zu mir. „Und was willst du jetzt mit mir machen?“ fragte ich ihn ängstlich. „Nun mit dir will ich mal was neues ausprobieren!“ sagte es lachend. Bei dem Gedanke musste ich mich wieder entleeren. „Haha, ich hab hier drei Eimer hingestellt eins davon ist die Freiheit doch die anderen beiden haben verschiedene Foltermethoden!“ erklärte er mir. „Entscheide dich für eins“ fragte es mich mit seinen Grinsen. Ich zeigte mit zitterten Händen auf den rechten Eimer. „Ah also den rechten!“ sagte es kichernd. Es griff in den Eimer „Zu schade, du musst leider sterben!“ lachte es. „Und was wird passieren“ frage ich ängstlich. „Du wirst bei lebendigen Leib gefressen!“ jetzt lachte es noch lauter. „Von wem, von dir“ fragte ich. „So kann man es sagen!“ sagte es. Schon wieder konnte ich es nicht unterdrücken und musste wieder brechen. „Danke das du dein Magen bereits leer machst!“ . Jetzt nahm er seine Gabel und pikste sie mir in den Arm „Au!“ schrie ich vor Schmerz. Jetzt begann er mit dem Messer meine Haut zu schneiden. „Und, tut das gut?“ fragte es mich. Doch vor Schmerz konnte ich nichts mehr sagen und fiel wieder in Ohnmacht. Es sind schon mehrere Stunden her und ich kam wieder zu mir. In der Zeit wo ich ohnmächtig war hatte es meine Beine und mein Arm gefressen. „Ah, du bist fast perfekt“ sagte es zu mir. Ich konnte gerade noch sehen also es mich am Kopf packte und mich weggeschmissen hat. „Du schmeckst abscheulich, ich werde dich jetzt einfach abstechen!“ schreite es mich mit seiner lauten Stimme an. Jetzt liege ich hier halb bewusstlos auf den Boden. „So das Messer ist jetzt auch bereit“ sagte es und ging zu mir rüber, es bückte sich vor mir und begann auf mich einzustechen. „Jetzt bist du perfekt, wie alle die ich getötet habe!“ schrie es lachend. „Hoffe du findest auch hier hin, ich will dich nämlich auch töten!“ sagte es und begann verstörend zu lachen. Euer C3ntr0s. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang